


Language Transparency

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS's ability to translate everything you say, hear and read is so convenient. Why wouldn't you want it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> From a 'Domestic pairings' meme; prompt was "Tegan / Nyssa - sorting the bookshelf."

"Nyss?" Tegan asked, stopping in the doorway and looking at the neat stacks of books. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm sorting my books," Nyssa said mildly. "Alphabetically by author, mostly." 

Tegan picked her way between the stacks and looked at bottom two shelves of the bookcase, the only ones currently populated. "Are these the ones you've done?" 

"That's right." 

"But that's not alphabetical—" Tegan broke off as, just too late, her brain caught up with her mouth. There wasn't any reason why the alphabet on Traken should be in the same order as it was on Earth. Or use the same letters, come to that. 

"Oh, _Nyss_ ," she said softly. 

"Is something the matter?" 

"I just thought: you're seeing them in your language, aren't you? And you're the only person who knows that language now." 

"I know." Nyssa had been reaching for a book, but she straightened up and turned to face Tegan. "It's quite lucky, isn't it, that we didn't have to learn each other's languages?" 

"But that's not _right_ ," Tegan protested. "That's what's happening back in Australia. There are Aboriginal languages dying out and the Government's doing nothing about it — or even trying to get rid of them." She gripped Nyssa's arm as a thought struck her. "Nyss, could you teach me your language?" 

Nyssa considered the question. "How? I can't even tell if I'm speaking my language now, or yours." 

"But we can tell there's something different from the way you arrange books. Funny, isn't it? With the TARDIS we can understand everything we say to each other, just like magic. And now here we are..." 

"Trying to find a way to communicate without that magic interfering," Nyssa finished the sentence for her. 

"Like passing notes in class. Nyss, supposing you wrote your alphabet?" 

Nyssa looked around, and located a piece of paper and a felt-tip pen. 

"That's Loios," she said, drawing on the paper. "And that's Dumor." 

Tegan shook her head. "It's weird. I saw you writing, but the marks didn't come where the pen was. It just looked like normal letters." 

"That's interesting." Nyssa set the paper down. "Suppose I drew on you? You might be able to feel the true shape of the letters." 

"Worth a go, I suppose." 

"Hold out your arm, then. And perhaps if you close your eyes you won't perceive it as writing and the translation won't kick in." 

Tegan closed her eyes, and felt the tip of the pen against her skin. "That's Loios," Nyssa said. 

"Feels like an oval with frilly bits." 

"It's supposed to be more circular, but I'm not used to drawing on a person." 

"Maybe it'd be easier if you did it bigger," Tegan said. 

"Good idea." There was a new tone of playfulness in Nyssa's voice. "How about here?" 

Tegan felt the pen against her forehead, moving in flowing lines and curves. 

"There," Nyssa said. "That says 'Tegan.'" 

"That'll come in handy, if you ever forget who I am." Tegan opened her eyes, and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. For a moment, she saw the cursive script on her forehead as, presumably, it truly was; then it resolved itself into readable, if mirrored writing: ИAᎮƎT. "Nyss," she asked, "that isn't a permanent marker, is it?" 

"What if it was?" Nyssa asked guilelessly. 

"Then I'm going to scribble all over you with it." 

"Really? What happened to learning my language?" 

Tegan took a deep breath. "You're right. But maybe write on bits of me that don't show when I'm wearing clothes, OK? Or use something that doesn't leave a mark." 

"Then you'd better take your clothes off, hadn't you?" Nyssa thoughtfully licked her lips. "But be warned: I might do both."

"I thought you'd never ask," Tegan said, obediently beginning to disrobe.


End file.
